For centuries, people have desired suitable supports for different instruments. Thus, naturally, the field is crowded with various designs, improvements, and alternatives. It would seem quite incapable of further improvement. However, the present invention shows that not only are improvements possible, but they can be quite novel in specific areas. A primary goal of most stands is to adequately support the apparatus in a stable and efficient manner. Thus, in stands typical of this field, the stands may be foldable, and may be adjustable to different heights with varying degrees of ease and utility. However, it appears that no stand has approached this desirable feature in the manner that the present invention has uniquely solved the problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,953 to Malizia shows a supporting stand for a musical instrument keyboard. It shows what is described as two double-T stand segments which are swivelable out of a rest position into a working position in the manner of a pair of scissors. To determine the swivel angle and accordingly the working height, a locking gear mechanism with a catch member is included near the pivot point of the two double-T stand segments. While this may add some convenience in providing a package for specific intervals of height, it appears to do no more than simply provide adjustable height, a feature long known to those skilled in the art. It still requires the user to select the height each time it is unfolded. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,204 to Terada, called a Folding Keyboard Stand is similarly situated. It appears to use cross arms which pivot about a central axis and may be held to an angular relationship by a stamped engagement disk with mating protrusions and indentions. Again, the Terada reference is a variation of the function of the Malizia reference in that the user is required each time the stand is unfolded to select the proper height at that point. The Danner reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,865, is also called a Foldable Keyboard Stand. It is formed with elongated leg tubes pivotally connected together to form an X shape. Two of the support arms include a ring like collar that supports a generally flat keyboard laterally. Again, the Danner reference, like the Malizia and Terada references, include a mechanism to allow the user to select a particular height after the device is unfolded each time. The Lang reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301, 910, uses a chain at the ends of an "X"-shaped structure to adjust the height. It also appears to be such a lightweight design that the frame itself may bend to accommodate non-planar support surfaces. The Forry reference, U. S. Pat. No. 688,623, is not a music stand and appears to use two cross bars near the central pivot point held by a chain to hold the support at a desired elevation. It also shows variations of an X brace support which can be set at a certain height after it is unfolded. The Rearden reference, U.S. Pat. No. 137,960, also not a music stand, appears to offer a single elevation height.
In reviewing the art, it seems apparent that a gap is missing in the field of support stands. The gap is filled by the present invention. The gap that is missing includes, among other aspects, the ability of the user to easily and quickly stabilize the stand (without twisting or bending the frame) to adjust for irregular support surfaces. The gap also includes the ability of the user to efficiently preselect a certain height from a plurality of heights and open and close the support stand easily to the preselected height from an easily repeatable and centrally located position.
This area of improvement has gone unnoticed in spite of a long felt need and a long available arts and elements. What is surprising is the present invention fulfils the gap even though the field is crowded with a wide variety of devices and improvements. Certaly, those in the art appreciated that those issues existed and attempted to make more portable and useful stands, yet apparently failed to appreciate the particular solution of the present invention. With the field crowded, it may be apparent that those skilled in the art made substantial attempts to fill the need but were not successful in achieving what the present invention accomplishes.